Her Freedom
by loadedquestion
Summary: It was unexpected - their relationship. To the public they are a mismatched pair. In truth, they saved each other. Or, at least that is what she likes to tell herself. She only knows that he is her freedom, and she is not about to let him slip away. (Hux/OC) (Implied Reylo)
1. Prologue: Saint and Savior

****WARNING: This is definitely an 'M'-rated story, as you may be able to tell from this first chapter. Coincidentally, this is also my first foray into story writing so please go easy on me.**

* * *

He had her wrists pinned at the small of her back, so that her shoulders and head were forced down onto the sheets. Though his grip was forceful, it was not painful. From this angle, they could actually both enjoy a greater pleasure than before.

She had already come once at the start of their session, but in this new position she could imagine climaxing once more. He was thrusting over her insistently, his grunts coming through gritted teeth. His pace was slowly becoming irregular a sign that he was gradually losing control. She felt his fingers dig into the crux of her hip as he drew her lower body higher into the air. Wrestling one of her hands free, she rose onto her elbow to support herself. The hand that he had placed on her hip found its way to the bundle of nerves between her legs.

A cry escaped her lips as his hands circled her sensitive flesh in a frantic fashion while he continued thrusting. He was hitting a spot within her that had her insides on fire, and the force of his fingers against her proved that he determined to make her come again.

He was racing towards an end and dragging her along with him.

Without warning, she softly huffed as another orgasm took her. Her mouth was a silent 'O', and she gripped the sheets as heat coursed down her thighs.

As she came, he removed his himself from between her legs using his free hand to leverage her hips into a better position. From this angle he could take her deeper, stretch her further.

He couldn't hold on forever, and he knew his climax was a mere seconds away. She was writhing below him, the last waves of bliss washing over her. He heard her moan into the pillow saw her serene face against the pale gray sheets. It hit him then, the explosion of pleasure that began south and spread until he threw his head back letting out a low groan. His grip tightened and she moaned below him as he came buried inside her. He pumped a few more times, savoring the feeling of her beneath him. There was an ache in his shoulders, and he collapsed defeated over her entirely spent of energy.

In that moment pressed against her, he could smell the faint aroma of jewba flower oil on her skin. She had her eyes closed, and her hair was strewn across the bed like a streak of white light. He relished this fleeting moment, but as soon as he felt himself began to shrink he rolled over so that they were an arm's span apart.

She flipped onto her back as soon as his weight left her. Letting her head fall onto the down-filled pillow, she stared up at the ceiling as her breath came in quick gulps. He acted like this after every session. He would take to his side of the bed beyond her reach. She couldn't understand why he did this, but knew that it was not her place to ask. This was their routine.

Eventually, he would come back to her; but, only of his own volition.

These momentary lulls allowed her to collect her thoughts. A moment to settle down from the high that was sex with a very dangerous man. It had been like this for nearly four months. Four months he had visited her once a week, four months she had come to learn his little ticks. He was forceful in bed, as expected, but also exceedingly gracious. They had come to learn what fit them, mastered the movements they so enjoyed. He valued order and it was her job to accommodate him. Besides, she enjoyed pleasing him. Despite the monotony of their activities, it somehow always felt fresh and new – like every time she slept with this man, she was unlocking one of his secrets.

He wasn't talkative like the others had been. It was hard to imagine that there had been any others before him. Even though it had only been four months, her life before this seemed a distant memory. He demanded to be her one and only, and she had willingly complied. Everything had been topsy-turvy since his arrival into her life, but she didn't regret any of it.

He was her future, after all.

A hand on her forearm signaled his imminent approach. She gazed down to see him sliding across the bed towards her. His face was impassive as he wove himself around her. He buried his head into the crook of her neck, the unshaven whiskers on his cheek brushing roughly against her sensitive skin. She felt her own heart beat frantically in her chest. This was a new high, the post-coital bliss high. They said nothing as they lay there; his fingers gripping her mid-section reminding her of his dominance.

In the silence of the night, she heard his breathing slow down and she could sense his muscles relax as he drifted asleep. There, pressed against her, he slumbered as she stroked his hair. It was mused falling carelessly onto his forehead, a sharp contrast to his normally pristine coiffure. She preferred it this way knowing that she had been the one to cause it.

Eventually, she succumbed to her own fatigue and drifted into a dreamless rest.

Morning came soon enough, the orange light of sunrise creeping through the windows.

He was the first to stir finding himself cemented at her side. Untangling himself from her body, he took a moment to watch her sleep peacefully unaware of everything. He inspected the room noting his clothes folded neatly on a pedestal. The digital clock on the wall reminded him that he was running late.

She awoke moments later to find him sitting on the edge of the bed lacing up his boots. His shirt was unbuttoned exposing his pale chest molded by years of ruthless training regimens.

Naked and on her knees, she went to him slipping from the bed. Bowing before him so that they replicated the image of saint and savior, she gazed up into his green eyes waiting for permission. Silently, he gave his assent.

She made quick work of his buttons and ran her hands down the stiff fabric of his shirt willing away any creases. She enjoyed dressing him in the morning. It was an insignificant way to imprint herself onto him before he departed.

He did not look at her as she walked to fetch a hair comb from her bureau. She handed him the comb and watched in fascination as he swept it through his locks. They were not as pristine as he usually had them, but it was the best that she could offer him. He shrugged his black officer's coat on adjusting the fastenings in her full-length dressing mirror. With every piece of clothing he donned, he became more the military officer and less the man who had shared her bed. The former would always come before the latter. She was fully aware of this. She didn't really care, so long as everything remained to her benefit.

His crested commander's hat was the last piece of the ensemble, and she took the liberty of setting it on his head. There, that was it. Gone was the lover replaced by the austere General.

For a moment they remained still. He was staring at her with an impenetrable scrutiny that made her grow weak at the knees. Perhaps, he would do something novel like kiss her goodbye. She had yet to feel his lips against her own in the light of the morning. Only in the dark did she ever feel his lips against her own.

Sadly, nothing of that nature happened. Instead, he gave her one final glare, before whirling around and making for the door.

She watched him walk away knowing that she could do little to stop him.

As he was about to cross the threshold, he stopped and she noticed the profile of his white face against the shadowy background of the corridor. She held her breath enjoying the unexpected pause.

With his back still to her, he declared, "I will return in a week's time."

It wasn't a question, or a threat, it was simply a guarantee.

A faint smile graced her face as she answered, "I will be waiting, _Hux_."

He didn't need a response, she understood that. He was an officer, and she was his loyal soldier. It was understood that his commands were to be followed.

Her reply, however seemed to amuse him. There was a glimmer in his eye that she caught before he was gone in a flash of black; a shadow moving away from her. She was alone once more to count the moments until her freedom returned.

* * *

 **Could you imagine General Hux as a "gracious lover"? I sure as hell can, obviously. Will be updating soon.**

 ****EDIT (2/19/2016): Sorry! I published the unedited version of this chapter with all of my lovely spelling errors. I hope you like this version more.**


	2. An Order from General Hux

****WARNING: This is definitely an 'M'-rated story. If you are not into this sort of thing, I strongly advise you not to proceed.**

* * *

A decade after the Battle of Endor, Dandoran was hastily colonized by the First Order creating a network of hangars and training bases acting in place of urbanized city sprawl.

It had been easy for the New Republic to turn a blind eye to the build-up on Dandoran, a backwater planet residing on the outskirts of Hutt Space. The planet had a notorious history of being a smuggler's haven. It was a running joke that Dandoran's number one export was stolen goods with its number one import being weaponry. One would automatically assume that nothing good could come from Dandoran. For the most part, these assumptions were generally correct. Albeit, there were a few Rebel hold-outs in the Northern region, but even they were slowly crumbling under the Order's control.

Nestled in a river basin on the planet's southern continent was Base 3, a thriving settlement bordering an actual military facility for the First Order. The main attraction of Base 3 was a centralized marketplace which boasted a wide variety of shops run by particularly shady individuals all of whom patronized Sidd's Tavern. Despite the name, the tavern was as much a pleasure house as it was a watering hole. The four story building overlooked Base 3's marketplace serving as an omnipresent reminder that, for a few silver coins, a man could spend the evening with a cold drink and a scantily-clad Twi'lek girl.

Inside the tavern, Nadya wiped the counter with a dish rag swatting at an individual passed out over his drink. Grabbing the attention of a bouncer, she motioned for the drunken man to be hauled away; his spot cleared for another paying customer.

Master Sidd had instructed her to run the bar, and she was sure as hell going to do a good job. At the moment, Nadya was on her master's bad side. Her wages had been paid in full for the month by General Hux coinciding with his demand that he would be her only client. Therefore, she had nothing to do in between their sessions but wait for his reappearance. That did not sit well with Master Sidd. He saw an idle slave as a slave that could be making money; hence, her duty tonight to pour drinks.

Nadya didn't mind the work, really. It was better than the alternative of being for sale like the other girls.

The tavern was empty except for a few regulars who were being entertained with dances and their usual drinks. Nadya scanned the room for First Order personnel and was disappointed to find not a single uniformed person in the place. It had been like this for the past three nights. Nearly half of their revenue came from credit paid to them by the military base. The bar was one of the sanctioned places workers could visit when off duty.

Something was wrong, Nadya just knew it.

She had heard grumblings about the destruction of some important planet far from Dandoran, a planet important to the New Republic. Whatever had happened had boosted smuggling and piracy activities, but saw a drop in First Order visits. The slave tugged fretfully at the gold belt digging into her hip bone. She had another reason to be anxious: Hux was late, and if she assumed correctly, he was not the type of man to ever be late to anything.

His arrival had been expected six nights ago as he had ordered.

" _I will return in a week's time."_

When six nights had passed, and Nadya didn't know what to do other than to keep watch.

Master Sidd was growing suspicious. Just this morning, he had interrogated her about Hux's next visit. Nadya had lied to her master and said that she had received word from a courier that he was otherwise occupied, but still intended to keep their arrangement. If he found out that Hux had disappeared without a word, he would have her sold to the next person who walked through the tavern's doors without batting an eyelash.

Her owner was a scheming entrepreneur who would turn his back on an agreement in a heartbeat; even if it was with an influential client like the General.

A new crowd of guests trickled into the bar and as the alcohol flowed, the music grew louder, and the revelries became more debauched. There was a steady stream of customers being led upstairs by pleasure slaves indicating more coin for Master Sidd's pocket. The tavern's proprietor was seated at a table surrounded by his associates enjoying the acrobatic feats of a nearly-naked tumbler.

As she filled drink orders, Nadya noticed a uniformed figure enter the bar. It wasn't Hux. It was a young man wearing a grey First Order jumpsuit. He seemed shocked by the going-ons in the bar, his eyes wide. Even from this distance she could see his cheeks redden. He was consulting with one of the Trandoshan bouncers that worked the door. Her eyes widened when a bouncer pointed to her and the young man made his way through the tables and over to the counter.

"Excuse me, ma'am," the man yelled over the tavern's music. "Are you Nadya?"

Dumbfounded, the slave bobbed her head in confirmation.

The soldier seemed relieved, "I'm Private Xue; I have an order from General Hux to escort you to the military facility -"

It was comical as the man attempted a modicum of gravity before being shoved out of the way by a Rodian who desperately needed his drink refilled. She hid her amusement with her hand as the soldier collected himself. Filling the Rodian's empty glass, she redirected the messenger to a calmer corner of the bar.

Now, able to properly hear him, Nadya asked the Private to repeat what he was saying. The officer sighed then reiterated, "I have an order from General Hux to escort you to the military facility. He desires your presence at once."

Her stomach did a flip at the Private's words. Without hearing another word, she ducked under the counter and grabbed Private Xue's wrist leading him to Master Sidd's table, "First, you are to speak to Master Sidd, he must grant me permission to leave."

The Private nodded his head in understanding.

A bodyguard moved his gun to block them from coming further. Nadya gave the Trandoshan a scowl, as if daring the humanoid to mess with her. Master Sidd's attention was drawn from the acrobat, who had her legs folded skillfully above her head, to the arrival of Nadya and the Private. The man had seen many wars rage throughout the years; yet, somehow he had found a way to turn profit despite the conflict. Almost every coin on Base 3 had been in Master Sidd's pocket at some time, he controlled most of the business happening in this part of the world. His appearance was as devious as his personality. He had an oily green beard and several metal teeth that gleamed in the light when he smiled. One of his eyes was milky from age, but the other was jet black and scrutinized the pair that stood facing him.

Nadya beckoned the Private to relay the message. The soldier squared his shoulders remembering his assignment. In a matter-of-fact tone, he spoke, "Excuse me sir, I am Private Xue. I have an order from General Hux to escort this woman to the military facility. General Hux desires her presence at once."

Would he refuse? She knew the slaver to be a prideful man. Master Sidd didn't follow orders from anyone. That included Generals of the First Order.

A moment of silence passed as her owner considered the Private's message. He suddenly stood, his associates scrambling to their feet, as well. Master Sidd lifted a gnarled finger, pointing first at the Private, "I give my consent; but, you tell your General that this little trip will cost double not including what he has already paid me."

Private Xue momentarily withered under Master Sidd's command but boldly responding, "I will tell General Hux of this condition. Though, I am sure he will be _displeased_."

Master Sidd ignored the Private's weak threat. He pointed his finger at Nadya next warning, "I expect you back by sunrise, you hear me girl? You know what happens to slaves who try to run."

His associates tittered sadistically at the threat. Nadya was fully aware of what would happen if she were to disobey her master. A shudder ran coursed up her spine at the idea.

The slaver returned to his seat. He signaled to the pair with a wave of his hand that they were dismissed to leave.

A landspeeder awaited them outside the Tavern. Private Xue assisted her into the vehicle then jumped into the driver's seat. They wasted no time in taking off towards the military station, the landspeeder zooming past the abandoned streets of Base 3. The night air was cool and damp. The temperate weather of Dandoran was one of the only good things about the planet. Nadya felt fortified with excitement; she had temporarily escaped the tavern's wall and she would see Hux again.

For a moment, she considered asking the Private about Hux's absence, but thought better of it.

All would be revealed eventually.

The gates to the military base were opened for them by Stormtroopers standing atop the patrol towers. As they cruised into the hanger, Nadya got the sense that the base was in complete disarray. Soldiers were running around frantically while Stormtroopers were busy loading and unloading cargo from freighters. She had never seen the base so busy, although she didn't have the opportunity to see it often.

The First Order's headquarters on Dandoran were refurbished from buildings that had been deserted by the Empire. It wasn't a noteworthy site; more of a rest stop used when needing to refuel ships and organize new recruits. The increased activity had to mean there was trouble.

Private Xue helped her disembark from the landspeeder; hurrying her into the main building.

Nadya had never been inside military headquarters likening them to the holding facilities on Orvax IV. There were a series of rooms and hallways with people flooding through constantly like rats. She noticed several men stop to admire her with appreciative glances. As Private Xue led her deeper into the heart of the base, Nadya was growing increasingly self-conscious of her attire. The harem pants that she wore were made from a flimsy material with slits in the front exposing her from ankle to thigh. Her matching vest was at least made from a heavier material, but it did little to protect her from the attention. She was used to such ogling. It was the situation as a whole that had her nervous. Steadying herself, she fixed her attention on Private Xue ignoring the passerby.

After a series of turns in the base's mazelike hallways, they came to a locked doorway. Private Xue entered a code on the keypad and Nadya watched the door slide open.

"This is General Hux's private chamber. You are to wait here and General Hux will, um, _meet_ with you shortly," the Private uncomfortably grasped for the proper word to use. They both knew the likely reason for her presence. Sleeping with men was her profession, after all.

Nadya stepped into Hux's chambers; the sliding door closed behind her with a hiss leaving her alone in Hux's room. It was a cramped apartment acting as both a bedroom and a sitting room. A tiny washroom was connected, but it housed none of the luxuries she expected. The décor was done in muted colors of black, grey and white with a few crimson touches. She had an impression that the room was not used often, and her hunch was verified when she ran a finger along a shelf disturbing a thick layer of dust.

Moving to the bed, she noticed that the linens were at least fresh.

Nadya allowed herself to sink down onto the mattress and stretch out; running her fingers over the soft grey sheets. They were the same sheets Hux had given her to use after their first encounter. She remembered being surprised at the gesture as no one had ever given her a present. This was also her first time meeting someone outside the Tavern. Usually, she had the comfort of her own bedroom to entertain in. It was slightly unnerving to be somewhere entirely new.

The door slid open and she lifted her head to see Hux rush into the room like a torrent of darkness; his gaze immediately settling on her.

Hurriedly rising from the bed, Nadya grinned like a fool at his appearance. As she came forward, she babbled nervously, "You're here! I became worried when you didn't arrive like you said you would. I heard talk of a planet being destroyed and thought you had been hurt…"

Her voice tapered off slowly when she realized he wasn't paying attention to her. In fact, he didn't seem to be paying attention to anything. His head was lowered and he was staring at the floor. There was a difference in his appearance. Hux's skin was unusually sallow, there were shadows under his eyes, and a vein throbbed on his temple. Even his normally pristine suit was wrinkled, and his coat was falling off his shoulders haphazardly.

In fear, she implored, "Hux, is everything okay? You don't look well."

Head still lowered, Hux solemnly iterated, "I'm alright."

As if to prove this, the General attempted a step forward but faltered. Nadya panicked; rushing to support him as he crumbled to his knees in front of her.

 _What had happened to him? Was he ill? Should she call for Private Xue?_

All of these questions raced in her mind, but she could do nothing as he grabbed her legs encircling them with his arms. Nadya fell still as he rested his head against her exposed stomach, rubbing his cheek against the smooth skin.

"I'm fine…I just need this."

Hux needed her.

He lifted his head to look at her; his eyes were glassy and slightly red at the edges. Nadya bowed her head giving whatever permission he needed. Without saying anything else, Hux began to plant soft kisses on the skin of her stomach. Her concern for his wellbeing was slowly dulled by the feeling of his lips on her skin.

 _If Hux was truly in trouble, he wouldn't be doing this, right?_ She placated her concerns with the rhetorical question as his hands wandered along the slits of her pants. His dull nails were dragged along her exposed legs teasing the itch that was beginning in her core.

Her metal belt hit the floor with a clang causing her pants to sag. Taking advantage of this new development, Hux pulled her pants down while he kissed the crook of her leg. He made a trail with his tongue from her outer hip to her inner thigh. One of his hands was grabbing her butt kneading the bare skin while the other hand followed his lips. A finger brushed between her legs triggering Nadya to grasp Hux's shoulders, her eyes fluttering shut at the brief touch. He tugged at the thin fabric of her underwear until they pooled at the floor with her pants.

Before Nadya had a chance to register what was happening, she felt his mouth on her outer lips; his tongue tentatively lapping at the sensitive skin. She cried out, her strength to stand wavering, but his tight grip on her butt held her in place.

This was unlike anything they had ever done. She didn't know what caused him to act like this; nonetheless, she couldn't help but be thankful.

Hux pleasured her like this for what seemed like an eternity, his tongue growing bolder and bolder with each passing minute.

Nadya was so close to an orgasm, her toes curling in anticipation. A particularly forceful rub of his tongue on her sweet spot sent her spiraling. She grabbed at the back of his neck keeping his head in place as wave upon wave of pleasure washed over her. As she came down from the high, Nadya was swept off her feet; Hux stood and lifted her in one smooth movement. He carried her to the bed depositing her carelessly on the sheets. He did not let her help him remove his clothes, or fold them like she normally did.

There was a desperation in him, as if this could all disappear in a flash.

She wrapped her legs around Hux's waist and groaned when he drove himself into her in one hard motion. He kissed her mouth as he moved against her; the intimacy of their position was something she relished. Hux was staring at her with his green eyes. They were nearly black with desire burning a hole into her heart that Nadya knew could never be fixed. He broke eye contact when he moaned, his hands squeezing her roughly as he abruptly came inside of her. She swallowed his moan with a kiss, her legs tight around him.

When he finished, Hux was breathing heavily into her shoulder, his body slightly shaking from fatigue. Nadya waited for him to roll off to his side of the bed like he usually did. She should've been surprised when he fell on his back next to her; pulling her to him and cradling her like a child. The whole night had been unpredictable, so instead of being surprised she savored the moment.

Nadya fell asleep with the knowledge that there would be plenty of time for her to analyze and dissect what had happened in the morning.

* * *

 **If you didn't catch the subtle hints, this story is coinciding with the end of Force Awakens. So, the planet Nadya heard about being destroyed is, in fact, Hosnian Prime. Just to keep you well aware, I'll make this clearer in the next few chapters!**


	3. A New Purpose

****WARNING: This is definitely an 'M'-rated story. If you are not into this sort of thing, I strongly advise you not to proceed.**

* * *

A motionless body half-covered by a thin surgical sheet was atop an exam table. The patient had been stripped of his helmet; a blood-soaked bandage in its place covering half of his face. The man's chest was exposed and there was blood beginning to seep from the blaster hole on his side. If it weren't for the frequent beep of the heart rate monitor, one would presume Kylo Ren to be dead.

If only they were both so lucky.

General Hux observed his rival lie unconscious in the medical wing. He was meditating on all that had gone wrong in the last 72 hours

It would be easy for him to put the full blame of what had happened on Ren's shoulders; but, Hux knew that he was also at fault. If only he had destroyed the Rebel's base before allowing Ren the chance to catch that junk girl from Jakku. Hux had been too blind in his eagerness to appease the Supreme Leader, to extinguish the Rebels, to see the ultimate flaws in their defenses. If they had all taken a moment to think; not acted upon impulse. The First Order would still have the Starkiller Base and infinite opportunity at galactic takeover.

After the destruction of their superweapon, Snoke had demanded an immediate withdraw to the Unknown Regions. It had been chaos on those last minutes aboard the Starkiller Base. Fire and death had reigned down upon them signaling their imminent defeat. Those Rebel scum had pulled off a victory – a group of renegade pilots and miscreants led by a former princess.

He felt laughter bubble up in his chest at the comical nature of it.

In the midst of the turmoil, the Supreme Leader had ordered him to fetch Ren at the last minute. Ren wouldn't be alive it had not been Hux's quick maneuvering. They had located him on some cliff side lying half-dead in the snow. He had lost several valuable Troopers during the rescue mission. The Finalizer had almost succumbed to the vacuum created by the Starkiller's disintegration. All of them had been at risk just to save the life of one man.

" _Kylo Ren holds the key to the last Jedi's destruction. Only with the death of Luke Skywalker can we have complete control of the entire galaxy."_

The General remembered Snoke saying this to him the day he had been promoted to General. Hux had inquired about Ren's importance to their cause. It was common knowledge that Snoke valued Ren's wellbeing over all others. They were master and pupil. In the depths of his heart, Hux knew that Snoke would never look upon him as he did Ren.

A fit of anger overtook him and he slammed his hands down on the exam table ignoring the sting of the metal on his skin. His actions did not cause Ren to stir. The fallen Jedi remained eerily still.

Disgusted with the display, _he would not become Kylo Ren_ , the General composed himself. He could not, however, will away the dark thoughts that clouded his mind.

Nothing good could be salvaged from this defeat: Phasma was missing, his army was scattered, and he was losing his control. Last night was a perfect example of the latter problem. Instead of concentrating his efforts on regrouping his troops, Hux had spent the night with Nadya. There was something about the slave that drew him in. At the academy, he had been taught to put duty before all else. He had voluntarily forgone food, water, and all other necessities during his training. He had self-inflicted pain upon his own body for the good of the First Order. But, he could not see himself giving up Nadya.

It was incomprehensible. It was _wrong_.

Standing above Ren, Hux remembered a conversation he had with his rival years beforehand. The subject had been about the necessity of emotion control. The fallen Jedi had instructed Hux that emotion was seen by those of the light as something that needed to be contained. A true Jedi stifled his own feelings to encompass the ways of the Force; peace, serenity, and knowledge. Whereas, Ren had been taught by the Supreme Leader to embrace his rage and aggression; he used his feelings to center himself, to harness his full strength.

It all sounded like a load of absurdity. Hux had to admit that when he was around Nadya, he felt calm – she stabilized him.

They were moving out of Dandoran by nightfall; leaving the slave behind seemed like an erroneous mistake. If Nadya were to accompany him to the Unknown Regions, he could find a way to wean off her influence. Until that moment came, he would be able to think rationally. Half of his attention would not be drawn to the slave's whereabouts on this filth planet.

The General watched Kylo Ren for a second more, a smirk slowly spreading across his face. Snoke would see his true leadership abilities. Hux would make sure of that. Whether or not the Supreme Leader valued them was beside the point.

Hux would not let the First Order fall further into ruin. He'd rather die than let his hard work end up for naught.

With a new purpose, he left the exam room intent on informing Nadya of his plans. It was not as if he needed the woman's permission, she was a commodity to be bought and sold by those with money. He imagined she wouldn't be upset with the idea of leaving Dandoran. She appeared to care for him if her concern for his wellbeing last night was any indication.

It was still early in the morning, an hour or two past dawn. No doubt, the woman was probably still asleep in his bed. Most of the soldiers on the base had been ordered to sleep, as well. He would need them well-rested and capable for the day's work. Morale among the surviving regiment was unsurprisingly low. With Phasma gone, the Storm Troopers were at a loss of what to do. Rumors had begun of replacing the Captain with another; a natural reordering of the hierarchy. Hux liked Phasma. He approved of her diligence, and she most-often sided with him against Ren. The Storm Troopers would be hard-pressed to find a worthy replacement.

The door to his room opened as he punched in his code. The lights were still dimmed implying that the room's sole occupant was still slumbering.

As he stepped into his quarters, an immediate sense of relief lifted from the man's shoulders at the sight of Nadya's body atop his sheets. Her form was outlined by the room's dim glow, her blonde hair messily creating a halo around her head. It was a troubling picture, and Hux ran his gloved fingers through the woman's curls doing away with the effect. Her eyes fluttered open, disoriented at first, before they settled on him. She gave the impression of being surprised at his presence, but a smile tugged at her lips. While she stretched, he enjoyed the sight of her naked breasts bobbing with the movement. A pleasurable stir settled in his gut, but he remembered his purpose for being here; to inform the slave of her next job.

"Is it near sunrise yet?" Nadya asked while sitting up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Hux checked the clock, shaking his head, "No, there is an hour left until sunrise."

"I have to be back at Sidd's Tavern by sunrise. Master Sidd doesn't like it when slaves are late; he blew up one girl for oversleeping when she was ill. He threatened me last night that he would activate my microchip if I didn't arrive back by sunrise."

Despite the gravity of the threat, the young woman chattered in a nonchalant manner.

Slaves were commonly implanted with microchips to track their whereabouts. Some sadistic slavers even embedding their cargo with microchips that let out poison to slowly kill runaways or even a chip that combusted at the push of a button. It was unsurprising that Nadya's owner would employ such a device. Master Sidd was a notorious vagrant who was quickly growing on Hux's last nerve. Private Xue had informed him earlier this morning that Sidd was demanding double the price for a single night on top of the wages Hux had already paid to have Nadya for the month.

Nadya slid from the bed, pushing past him and beginning to gather her clothes scattered on the floor. She was comfortable in her nudity, something he would no doubt appreciate under different circumstances. Grinding his teeth, a tick he had developed as a child, Hux thought of the best way to tell her of his plan. He couldn't fathom why he was nervous, he was the authority here; his word was law.

"You are not returning to Master Sidd."

The woman paused in her dressing, her body going momentarily still. Hux waited for a response, but she continued putting her clothes on. He continued, "We are departing this base by nightfall, possibly sooner. I don't know how long it will be before I return to Dandoran. Therefore, I will be purchasing your rights. You will be traveling with me for the foreseeable future."

It was all he needed to say. Hux did not owe her an explanation beyond this. Nadya, for her part, kept dressing; securing the gold belt she had worn the night before at her hip. He could not view her face, and he itched to see her reaction. Was she upset? Pleased? Despite not needing her approval, he knew this would all go smoother if she were happy. He wouldn't drag someone along forcefully kicking and screaming, though he had done it before.

Finally, the slave turned around with an impassive look on her face. Her blue eyes momentarily flashed with some imperceptible emotion as she spoke, "I need to retrieve some of my belongings from the Tavern. Is that okay?"

If he was flabbergasted by her tranquility, Hux did not let it show. Instead he took on a more dispassionate stance waving his hand at her flippantly, "I'll send for Private Xue to escort you. You will also need to have your microchip deactivated. It'll have to be surgically removed once we get to the next base."

Nadya nodded her head in comprehension then crossed the room to the lavatory. He heard the sink turn on indicating that their talk had indeed come to an end.

The General left Nadya to wait for Private Xue alone, overcome by a sudden urge to take a walk through Base 3. His squadron would be waking soon and he would need to instruct them on their assigned duties. The young woman's nonchalance perturbed him, but the fact that she would be joining him was soothing. He was at once closer to the normal military commander. With every step he took, he rose up in height several inches embodying the man he had been before the Starkiller's destruction.

* * *

 **My yearly bout of bronchitis happened last week, hence the lack of updates. Damn that Boston cold! I'm trying to crank out the next chapter, but it's my turn to sweep the sidewalks of my triplex which may lead to a relapse. When will winter end? When will General Hux stop being a d*ckhead? When will Nadya wear clothes? All these answers and more in the next few chapters!**


	4. Not Worth It

****WARNING: This is definitely an 'M'-rated story. If this is not your cup of tea, I strongly advise you not to proceed.**

* * *

Nadya's hands were miraculously steady as she quickly piled her possessions into a utility sack. Over nearly a decade of scraping, hoarding, and collecting, the woman was proud to have belongings. No matter how meager or trifling they were. There were her brushes, her cosmetics, and her clothes purchased with coin she had been allowed to keep. Would they be needed wherever she was going? Probably not. But, she didn't have the strength to leave them behind.

The sheets Hux had bestowed upon her months ago, when they had first met, were the last thing placed in the sack. She folded them gently; smoothing each crease, remembering each night they had spent on them. How things had changed since then.

With one last look around the room, Nadya triumphantly smiled as she placed the sack over her shoulder and hurried down the hall. It was still early enough for the bedrooms to be filled with sleeping occupants. The experienced girls were awake readying themselves for the day. They did nothing except watch as Nadya passed by. She did not expect goodbyes. Their profession did not breed affability, or nurture familial attitudes. They were not her friends; they were co-workers and rivals. Each girl fought to earn their keep. Her departure would more likely be applauded.

Private Xue was waiting for her on the second floor along with another soldier who had accompanied the pair for extra protection. As she descended the stairs, the Private stepped forward.

"Are you sure you wish to go inside alone? I can accompany you if you are uncomfortable," the man in implored.

It would be useless to explain to Xue that this brothel was her home; the only home she had ever known. Except for a few years serving as a kitchen maid in a Hutt palace, Nadya had been reared in the halls of this pleasure house. There was no sentimentality in the idea of finally being able to leave. However, facing Master Sidd alone would be a tidy ending to this chapter in her life.

With a pleasant smile she shrugged off Private Xue's offer, "I'll be fine, this will be over quickly. If there is trouble, I'll call out for aid."

She added that last sentence to ease the Private's worries which it seemed to do.

With that, Nadya pushed the double doors open entering Master Sidd's office. There were no guards in the room which surprised her. Master Sidd always had a Trandoshan at his side for protection. The doors shut behind her. The brothel's proprietor was sitting behind his desk counting a rather large sack of gold coin. Private Xue had brought that coin as payment for her release. To think all that money had been spent on a slave such as herself. If she were an innocent girl, she would blush at the idea of her body being exchanged for coin. Now, that coin was the last thing standing between her and a life with Hux.

"Well girlie, it seems to me that you've gotten yourself into a pretty situation," Sidd growled as he continued counting the money.

"Don't know what you did to deserve it. Maybe you're just that _good._ I wouldn't know. Sadly, I never got a taste of it myself."

Nadya lowered her head respectfully as the man behind the desk stood up. He dropped the coin into an empty drawer in his desk. She squared her shoulders as he walked around her; eyeing her with an appreciative gaze. It was true, Nadya had avoided being Master Sidd's bedpartner. Not to say the man hadn't made moves in the past, or gotten too friendly with her over the years. Sidd preferred Twi'lek girls, and she had used that information to her advantage. The man's hot breath tickled her forehead as he got closer. His milky eye darted around quickly as he spoke, "If you were still _mine_ , I would fix that issue. See for myself what causes a First Order General to drop enough coin that could buy a dozen girls like yourself…"

A shudder went through her body as Sidd huffed a final time before he darted away to grab a handheld device that sat on one of his shelves. Nadya brought her head up to see Master Sidd walking back towards her with the device in his hands. She recognized the device. It was the deactivator for her microchip. A giddiness ran through her body as he pushed several buttons on the device before gesturing for her to move.

Automatically, Nadya dropped the sack from her shoulder. She moved her pale blonde hair out of the way and opened the front of her vest to expose her chest. The microchip had been placed above her left breast, roughly over her heart. Master Sidd growled unintelligibly as he placed the device over the area. She watched in excitement as the microchip beneath her skin glowed a bright green. Then the deactivator let out a long beep before the microchip glowed red neutralizing it forever. The process was painless, but Nadya felt like a great weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"There you go, no longer a burden I have to bear," Sidd spat as he threw the device onto his desk.

The woman retrieved her bag from the ground placing it back onto her shoulder.

As she turned to leave, the man spoke again, "Where do you think you're going with that bag? Those things belong to me."

"These are my things, I bought them with my coin!" Nadya countered loudly. The slave felt emboldened by her freedom, Sidd was no longer a man she had to cower to.

" _Your coin_? Ha, that was never your coin. It was _my_ coin being used by _my_ slave; nothing has ever been yours."

Her grip on the sack tightened as Master Sidd moved towards her. He grabbed the sack, roughly ripping it from her shoulder. Instead of letting go, Nadya held onto her belongings. One cry would bring Private Xue and the other officer to her rescue. She wondered if it was worth it, fighting over a sack of possessions that were useless to her now. The answer was clear – it wasn't worth it. None of this was worth it. All she wanted to do was leave, and if Sidd wanted to keep her useless trinkets, he could have them.

Disgustedly, Nadya let go of the sack. The man triumphantly sneered as he began to riffle through the bag. Her heart clenched at the sight of the man's oily fingers on the sheets Hux had given her. All she could do was give Sidd a nasty glare as she reached for the office doors. As Nadya shoved them open in frustration, the woman was greeted by Private Xue and the other officer. In an instant, she felt consoled by the Private's presence. He respectfully placed a hand at her back and the trio went to leave.

Before they were out of earshot, she heard Master Sidd say, "He'll get tired of you. I'll give it a year before the General's back buying another girl off me."

The hand on her back tensed. Private Xue grabbed for his weapon to turn it on Sidd, but Nadya stopped him.

"He is not worth it. Besides, the General is expecting us," she smiled. The Private's actions surprised her. Sidd had a way of crawling beneath a person's skin, even the protocol obsessed Private. The sooner they were away from this place, the better. Nadya longed to be by Hux's side.

Fortunately, they escaped Sidd's Tavern without further issue. Private Xue gave the other soldier instructions before placing a call into his telecom. The Base 3 market was already bustling; vendors called out their wares to a motley crew of visitors. People moved to make way for them. No doubt, the sight of First Order officers unnerved many. Outside the Base 3 market was a landing craft awaiting them. The transport vehicle was meant to take them to the General's ship. From there, they would be conveyed to the Unknown Regions. Nadya was shuffled into the landing craft. Private Xue showed her to a seat and she fastened herself to the chair.

It had been so long since she had been in a spacecraft. The gallery of a slave-ship paled in comparison to the relative comfort of the landing craft. Private Xue left her side to speak with the flight crew. Her presence garnered several curious glances, but Nadya ignored the prying eyes.

As they ascended into the air, the Private returned to take a seat next to her.

In a flash, the spacecraft descended through Dandoran's atmosphere. Gazing out the window, Nadya watched as the landscape became a distant blur. Sidd's Tavern grew smaller and smaller until it was a mere speck on the horizon. Though she was consumed by anticipation, the woman couldn't help but feel dread creep up her spine. Master Sidd's words were in the back of her mind. As much as she hated that they bothered her, Nadya couldn't help but wonder if the brothel owner was right.

* * *

 **A long absence will miraculously lead to a new surge of inspiration. I do pray you enjoy this chapter. There are several more to come in the following days. Happy New Year!**


	5. Hesitancy

****WARNING: This is definitely an 'M'-rated story. Be warned if this is not your cup of tea.**

* * *

The _Finalizer_ was an excellent ship, the best in the fleet by far. Leading a battlecruiser of this magnitude was a tremendous concern, one that wasn't meant to be taken lightly. To Hux, the duty of General was second-nature. It was his destiny. He was born to rule.

He stood on the command floor of the ship overlooking the planned coordinates set for their jump into hyperspace. It would take half a day to reach the First Order base in the Unknown Regions. The Supreme Leader had recalled his surviving commanders to regroup and strategize their next attack on the Resistance. Hux wondered what possible plan the Supreme Leader had in mind.

A courier approached him, his face impassive as he reported, "Sir, I have word that they have located Captain Phasma. She was brought aboard a transporter that escaped the Starkiller Base before the attack."

"Do you know where they located the Captain?"

"Per our initial report, Captain Phasma was disposed of in a trash shoot by the same Resistance group that infiltrated the Starkiller Base. She sustained minor wounds, but has made a full recovery."

Hux couldn't help but snort at the absurdity reported to him. He knew that Phasma wouldn't let such indignity affect her. It was an immense relief to know that his comrade was recovered. In the days to come, he would need every ally to rebuild the disgraced Order.

The courier was dismissed.

Turning back to the screen, he could see that every transport vehicle had been docked, inspected, and secured. That meant Private Xue had successfully brought Nadya aboard the _Finalizer_. Something stirred within Hux at the idea of the woman being present on the ship. Quickly, he left the command platform determined to see if his guest was properly settled. As he moved through the halls of the spacecraft, Hux was pleased to see that the crew had taken on a level of normalcy that had not been present in the past 24 hours. Everything was slowly falling back into place, and he felt strengthened by the notion. He waited for the elevator doors to open and was greeted by Private Xue.

"General Hux everything has been done as you wish," the Private gave a salute as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Was there any issue with the tavern owner?"

The Private shook his head, though he paused in hesitation, "Uh, no sir. Everything went as planned."

Hux wondered what the hesitation was about. Military training demanded him to probe, but he decided against it. There was no point in needling the young soldier. The Private was a loyal lapdog, and Hux needed as many allies on his side at this point. So long as Nadya was aboard the _Finalizer_ in one piece, he would waste no time fussing over useless information.

"Private, I have further duties for you. I will meet with you after I take a momentary… _respite_. You are dismissed until then."

With that, Xue disappeared in the direction of the mess hall.

The General's suite was down from the officer's dormitories. It was a triad arrangement; a comfortable living area with a bedchamber and bathroom off each end. He rarely took advantage of the apartment when in charge of the _Finalizer_. There was barely time for him to eat let alone take a full night's rest. His father had instructed him that a General never slept lest something dire happen when under his watch. The idea seemed idiotic now. Hux had been wide awake when the Rebels had attacked the Starkiller Base. Though he had been conscious, he could do little to stop the rebels.

The door to his suite opened. Nadya was nowhere to be found. However, the telltale sign of a running shower ticked him off to her location. Hux shrugged off his cloak and carefully removed his crested hat running his gloved fingers through his coiffed hair. The ginger strands were too long. He would need to employ a barber when they landed in the Unknown Regions.

Uncharacteristically, his stomach grumbled. It had been two days since his last meal besides an energy square he had consumed the morning before. Hux wondered if Nadya had properly eaten. Through the communications system, he ordered two trays of food from the mess hall. The water turned off and Hux glanced at the door waiting for the woman to appear.

Nadya stepped from the bathroom enveloped in a cloud of steam. She was wringing her hair on a towel when she spotted him. Her eyes glittered and Hux felt a hitch in his breath. Conventionally, the slave was appealing with a round face, a straight nose, and wintry blonde hair. But, there was something about her eyes and mouth that he always watched with interest. A mirth waiting to break forward; a spirited laugh on the cusp of her lips. She did not approach him, but continued drying her hair waiting for him to address her.

"I see that you are settled. By nightfall, we should reach our destination," he chattered inanely. Small talk had never been his forte. His communications skills were limited to delegating orders. During the nights spent in Nadya's bed, Hux had never talked for the sake of filling the silence.

Thankfully, Nadya did not respond but dipped her head in understanding.

Maybe she sensed his discomfort. Hux liked to think of himself as a blank slate; collected and dependable unlike people such as Kylo Ren. It was worrisome that she had a habit of knowing his likings without him even saying anything. That was precisely the reason he had brought her along. She knew too much about him to leave her behind. He observed that she was out of her slave clothes. She had donned a pale grey jumpsuit much like those worn by the foot soldiers in his squadron. It was baggy on her, yet he could make out the lines of her lithe physique beneath the material.

An alarm at the door captured both of their attentions.

Nadya looked at him expectantly. Hux informed, "That would be the meals I ordered. I assumed you were hungry and would enjoy something to eat."

"I am famished, thank you," she motioned for him to sit. "I'll get it."

Hux took a seat at his dining table trying to think of the last time he had sat down for a meal. A droid handed Nadya a metal tray with covered dishes on it. She balanced the tray with an expert hand, and set it down before him standing to the side while he picked up the dish lids. It was the typical military fare of protein-loaf with gravy and boiled potatoes. With the food before him, he realized he was much hungrier than he had thought. He began to pile potatoes onto his plate until he noticed Nadya remained standing.

Frowning, Hux chided, "Hurry up, the food is no good cold."

Her eyebrows quirked in surprise and she hesitantly slid into the chair beside him. She placed a meager amount of protein-loaf with gravy on her plate before taking a forkful of it into her mouth. Her pale eyed widened and excitedly she announced, "This is delicious!"

"I would hardly call this slop delicious," Hux snorted.

While out on assignment, the food wasn't supposed to be appealing. It was hearty and packed with synthetic vitamins needed to keep his squadron at top performance.

Nadya did not look phased by his comment, but eagerly continued her meal, "Well, it is better than the food at Sidd's Tavern. We were only ever given grainmush twice a day or the occasional instant meal. Sometimes clients would order a tray of food. Then, we could eat the scraps after they left."

Hux stilled his utensils at the idea of Nadya consuming food fit for prisoners. When their relationship had been arranged, when he had handed over a sack of money to Sidd for her welfare, Hux had assumed that his companion had been comfortable. His fist tightened at the notion that his coin had paid not for the woman's safe-keeping, but her master's lascivious lifestyle.

"Is something wrong? You've gone pale…"

Without consideration, Hux coldly snipped, "I'm fine. I had not considered what your life had been like at Sidd's Tavern."

Nadya's face fell. She continued to eat, but took carefully measured bites. In all his training, he had never been instructed in discretion. He didn't have time to waste tiptoeing around people's feelings.

The meal continued in silence until they had both satiated their hunger. Nadya cleared away the dishes while Hux reviewed charts on his electronic tablet. She was flittering around glancing over buttons and screens on the walls. It was a mini-command center in his living room; he could never be too far from work. He stopped reviewing the charts to watch her out of the corner of his eye. Her hair had dried and hung down her back, the pale blonde clashing against the muted grey.

"You know, it wasn't all that bad."

Her voice broke his meditation. She was leaning her hip against the table, arms folded over her chest.

"What are you talking about?"

Hux cringed at the tone of his voice. Was it always so harsh?

Nadya didn't seem phased, but continued, "I was saying it wasn't all that bad at Sidd's Tavern. I was never beaten or tortured. I had it better than most girls. Plus, I was able to meet you."

Inadvertently, Hux's heart skipped a beat, but he clenched his fists. The sentiment angered him because it made things so much more difficult. The purpose of having Nadya accompany him had not been to build the bond between them, but to slowly dismantle it.

"Take that suit off. You look like one of my soldiers."

It was the only thing that he could come up with that didn't sound ridiculous, and that changed the focus of their conversation.

The woman's eyes widened before they darkened with a steely glint. Slowly, Nadya used her hand to playing with the zipper on her jumpsuit, "I am at your command, _General_."

In one deliberate motion, she pulled the zipper down revealing an expanse of creamy white skin. Her pert breasts were revealed. A warmth settled in his stomach and he felt himself stir in his trousers. This was a much-preferred reaction. He did not want to talk of weepy feelings or heartfelt emotion. Hux desired Nadya. Desire was much more familiar, and easier, to deal with.

* * *

 **Another chapter! I'm going to try and keep them coming.**


End file.
